Dawnclaw's Story
by Dawnclaw1232
Summary: This is a story based on Dawnclaw who is related to Lionblaze off the series Power Of Three by Erin Hunter, with a couple of twists and different characters. The time zone is hundreds of years into the future. Skyclan has returned to the clans, and the clans have switched territories and changed names, all except Skyclan. Along with that, two new clans have entered the territories.
1. Chapter 1

The freezing cold wind baffled through my black and orange striped fur as the roaring river's water swirled around my paws. The stars were shining, staring down at the forest.

My name is Dawnclaw. I am a warrior of Skyclan.

You may be imagining me as a normal sized cat. If this is true, stop. Because I am much larger than you think.

In reality, what I am, would be physically impossible. But since this is a story, I can be anything.

I am not a normal cat. I'm part cat, and part wolf. I am three times the size of a full grown warrior. The only cats that I have ever seen even close to my size are my siblings. Flamepool, a light orange she cat with even darker orange stripes, black tail tip, paws and patch around her green eye, she has one green eye on her left side and a mix of a dark and light blue eye on her right side. Hawktalon, my brother, is a black tom with silverish blue eyes and a lighter black tail tip and paws.

Although size is a useful thing, it does not guarantee that your life will be perfect.

This is my life as the largest cat ever known to the clans.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Why can't we just sleep tonight!?" I groaned as we headed for the next clan territory.

"Because dear, you all must become the best warriors possible. It is your destiny." My mother was a calico with orange red and yellow calico patterns and her name was Dawnfeather. Every night she would take us out to train with a clan and then the next day we would practice the battle moves we learned. We started when we were two moons old, now we are four moons old.

I don't know how she convinced them to train us, but she did.

As we entered MountainClan territory, we were greeted by a night patrol.

"Greetings Dawnfeather. Are you here to train your kits?" A white tom with a brown tail and paws meowed nodding his head at us.

I sighed flicking my unusual fluffy long tail.

As the patrol lead us into the camp, their leader, Treestar, a brown she cat with long powerful hind legs and forest green eyes greeted us.

She took us out into the hills that had a lot of rocks and bushes.

"I can't see a thing! It's way too dark out here!" Ashkit grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, " it's always dark when we train. I'm use to it."

"first things first, let's test your jumping skills." Treestar meowed flicking her extremely fluffy tail.

"jump from those boulders."

I flicked my ear slightly irritated. I hated doing this. Working all night and sleeping all day.

I hauled myself up onto the boulder with a great effort and crouched down bunching up my hind quarters. I leaped with a powerful push and sheathed my claws hooking them into the boulder in front of me and landed on top perfectly. I kept doing this till I reached the last boulder.

"Very good Dawnkit. You would make a great MountainClan cat."

I lifted my muzzle proudly at the leaders praise.

"I suck at jumping." Flamekit grumbled as she leaped up onto the boulder and nearly slid off.

I slightly chuckled as she almost fell again once she reached the top of the boulder. Flamekit then tried leaping to the next boulder, but missed barely and her face slammed into the top as she slid over the top.

I fell on my back laughing.

"That's okay Flamekit, now you try Ashkit."

Ashkit made it across easily.

"Now let's test your speed. This one is tricky because you have to jump a lot."

I darted across the land easily leaping over stones and cracks.

Flamekit ran smoothly and dodged around rocks and cracks instead of leaping.

Now Ashkit fell a couple of times but regained his balance swiftly.

Soon we had learned a lot and once light was breaking through the night sky, we rushed back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

The camp was huge! The warriors den was the largest since we had over thirty warriors in the clan. The warriors den was made into an extremely large cave and had twigs and vines hanging down from the entrance to the den.

The apprentices den was also large, not nearly as big as the warriors den, but still big. It was made out of weaved brambles which were layered by feathers, moss, and more twigs to keep the den warm.

The nursery, where I was previously stuck in till I grew six moons old, was one of the smallest dens in the camp. It was underground and well protected by brambles and guarded as well.

The medicine cat den was also in a cave. It looked like it had shelves which of course were all crowded by organized herbs the medicine cats' used.

We had two medicine cats, Streamfur, a silver she cat with black tabby stripes and beautiful sky blue eyes, and her apprentice, Stormpaw, a dark gray tom with huge white paws, a black striped tail, and forest green eyes.

Now the leaders den was a place I couldn't get to without climbing a tall pebbly pathway. Darkstar was our leader, he's a black tom with big dark brown spots and dark emerald green eyes. He was a huge muscular tom. But, he has been leader for a very long period of time and his black muzzle is now speckled with gray fur.

Our deputy is young, her name is Featherclaw, she is a silver she cat with very tiny tabby darker silver stripes and amazing lake blue eyes. She's a swift powerful she cat and won't hesitate to claw your ear if you disobey her! She's short tempered, a lot like me.

Now we have a long list of warriors, right now I'm just going to list our best fighters, in other words, our senior warriors.

Birdflight I think is by far the best fighter, for now. She is a beautiful fluffy white she cat with bright sunset orange large spots that have darker ginger stripes running through the spots. She may look soft and may be sweet, but if you threaten her clan or anyone she loves and is loyal to, she will gladly rip your pelt off and use it as her nest.

Our second best warrior is my mother. I've seen her in action and I don't ever want to get on her bad side!

Our third best warrior in the clan is Shadowpelt, a black she cat with a white tail and purple eyes. She is sweet and caring, but never EVER tick her off because she will gladly rip your ears off!

Our best hunter is Grayfur, a dark gray tom with bright amber eyes. He lost both his parents in a battle and never talks much….

Our second best hunter is Firetail, an orange and yellow she cat with great big butter creamy eyes.

The third best hunter is Shadowpool, a black tom with a white head.

I stretched yawning and shaking the dust out of my fur.

Flamekit pulled a stick out of her pad and started grooming her fluffy bright orange fur.

I rolled my eyes and started licking my clumpy knotted fur muttering darkly under my breath. I pulled out rocky mud from in between my black pads and spitting the disgusting rock filled dirt out of my mouth.

I brought up my tail and sighed as I saw how disgustingly full of clumpy mud and dirt it was.

"Mom, may we go down to the river? I don't want to have to lick all this dirt!" I complained looking at her in a pleading way.

My heart sank as she shook her head. "Get used to it. All of the warriors in this clan have to clean their pelts."

I wrinkled my nose and dreadfully started pulling out the mud from my tail.

"Oh come on Dawnfeather, she is only a kit." I looked up to see Clouddust, a white she cat with light gray speckled paws.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep a white pelt clean!? I probably go down to the river ten times a sun rise!" The she cat yowled slamming her paw dramatically onto the ground.

Even though I was thankful the she cat was sticking up for me, I knew what was coming up next….

"One time, I fell into a huge mud puddle and got my entire pelt covered in mud! It took me three sunrises just to get the first layer off!"

It was one of Clouddust's dramatic long and pointless stories she somehow always found a way to tell.

Even my mother looked annoyed! She sat down and rolled her eyes looking the other way as the white she cat went on and on and on about how horrible it was not able to show off her so gorgeous pelt to everyone.

"In fact, I didn't even go to the gathering it was so filthy!"

By the time the she cat finished I was about to doze off and it was almost sun high.

"Okay, well, that was a nice story and all but we better get to bed, I'm exhausted. See you later Clouddust!" My mother meowed as she shoved us swiftly towards the nursery.

"If you don't hurry up I swear I will claw your ears!" Dawnfeather hissed and we all rushed as fast as we could.

I sighed with relief as we left the white she cat behind.

" she's so dramatic! I love getting dirty!" Flamekit meowed bouncing around the den.

"I'M SO BORED! I hate this stupid nursery so much… and I still have two moons to go." I snorted twitching my tail.

Since I had to sit through Clouddust's boring story, I was full of energy, but I couldn't go out of the camp and my mother, of course, was going to force me to take a nap.

"You silly little kit, you're getting to be the size of an apprentice already, your fuzzy fur is gone, your muscles are getting larger every day, and the nursery is crowded because your so big. At this rate you will become an apprentice at five moons old." Spottedtail, another Queen in the nursery, still expecting kits, purred. Spottedtail is a black white brown and orange large spotted she cat with bright yellow like amber eyes. She had huge paws and her tail was really fluffy, like most the she cats in the clan.

I lifted my ears, " but Ashkit and Flamekit are big too, will they be apprentices in a moon as well?" I asked hopefully.

"That my dear is up to Darkstar or your mother. But you are the biggest, so you are a for sure." The she cat meowed softly.

"Lucky! I've been dying to get out of here! Once I'm an apprentice I can actually get dirty with an excuse! And beat the fur off your pelt!" Flamekit meowed bouncing around and slightly pawing at a piece of moss.

"We both know I would shred you first! I am of course the biggest AND strongest AND fastest here!" I purred crouching down as if challenging her.

Ashkit looked at me with his brilliant blue eyes,"Haha very funny, we all know I'm the fastest! I beat you at the race in BreezeClan!" the speckled tom retorted proudly.

My pelt slightly got hot, "I had a hurt paw that day! Remember? I stepped on that thorn bush."

Ashkit slightly flattened his ears," you're not the best at everything! Flamekit's a way better hunter then you! Remember that night at-"

Ashkit was cut off as Dawnfeather placed her fluffy tail over his muzzle.

Suddenly I remembered Spottedtail was in the room as she spoke.

"You went to Breezeclan?" she yowled in shock.

"No no no, they were talking about a little game they like to play. They pretend they train in each clan and they compete in things those clans are best at."

Phew, thank Starclan my mother always has good cover ups.


	4. Chapter 4

1 moon later

My tail quivered with anticipation as Darkstar called me forward.

"Dawnkit, you have grown to be the largest kit we have ever seen in the clan at five moons old. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. I expect great things out of you, especially since,"

I gritted my teeth. Who would be my mentor? The question shot through my head like a lightning bolt, spreading like a fire burning down a dry forest.

"I will be your mentor." Darkstar meowed leaping from the high rock.

His huge muscles rippled under his pelt as he bent down to touch noses with me.

Flamekit and Ashkit screeched in jealousy as the camp chanted my name.

"What about Flamekit and Ashkit?" I meowed.

"Their time has not yet come to begin training. Let's go."

I followed him out of the camp, my heart pounding.

I flew to the ground, sliding in the dirt as Darkstar rammed into my side.

I leaped to my paws spreading my legs out in a sturdy stance. I gritted my teeth as I examined my mentor's every move.

Darkstar was a fast cat. Speed was his advantage. Not only that, he was larger than me. I had no chance in this battle. Knowing this, just made me feel stronger. Urging me to fight on. I would win. To me, that was a fact.

"Use your surroundings, you should know this already." I lifted my ears slightly surprised.

What did he mean, 'you should already know this?'

I flattened my ears again, claws slipping out of their sockets.

I darted forward, zigzagging left to right in an attempt to throw off Darkstar's focus. I leaped at a tree, my claws skimming its rugged surface as I pushed off the trunk.

I was going fast, probably the fastest i've ever gone. With a large yowl of triumph I leaped.

Darkstar shifted to the side easily and wrapped his jaws around my left hind leg. He jerked to the side, easily tossing me towards a tree.

In mid air, I flipped jolting to the side. I slid backwards, landing on my paws perfectly.

That was something I picked up from some of my clan mates. Quite a usefull move if you fall out of trees, I just slightly adjusted its use.

Darkstar looked impressed he was sitting down, tail tip twitching up and down.

I bolted, leaping once, but keeping low and lifting my hind legs.

Darkstar shifted to his paws, leaning forward so he was balanced on his forepaws, and kicked out hitting me right in the nose with his hind paws.

I flew back sliding on my side.

I rubbed my nose and a small amount of blood was smeared against my black paw.

"Your persistence is tiring. Keep that up and you'll kill yourself." Darkstar meowed sitting back down.

"I'm willing to do what's necessary for my clan, isn't that what makes a good warrior?" I hissed.

Darkstar chuckled,"A good warrior fights, but not to the point of death. Yes, you are suppose to be prepared to die for your clan. How long do you think it would take for the clan to die out if every time we got in a fight over borders we fought to the death?"

I flattened my ears gritting my teeth,"So if a battle gets tough, you're telling me to just retreat like a coward?"

Darkstar shook his head with a sigh,"Dawnpaw, if you are about to die in battle, and you've fought as hard as you can for your clan, then yes, run. If you are about to die in battle period, run. I can't ask you to give up your life for your clan unless absolutely necessary. If you were to die in battle, it would do the clan more harm than good if you died in battle."

I nodded,"Okay, whatever. Teach me how to be a warrior. Isn't that a mentor's job?"

Darkstar sighed and then in a shocking moment, suddenly rammed into me sending me toppling. He then placed his huge paw over my chest.

"My job is to teach you, yes, but it is also my job to be your leader. If you want me to be your mentor, then you need to shut your muzzle and stop talking back. Or else your mentor will tell your leader. Understand?" Darkstar hissed right in front of my face.

I nodded and he slipped off of me. I shifted to my paws, my gaze meeting Darkstar's.

"That move you used when i threw you by your hind leg, when did you learn it?" Darkstar meowed swaying his tail side to side.

I shifted to a sitting position, thinking for a moment."When Featherclaw was mentoring Owlpaw. She taught him that move in front of the nursery." I explained looking the other way with a flick of my ear.

"Owlpaw?" Darkstar tilted his head,"Owlpaw is seven moons into training, and still hasn't been able to successfully accomplish that battle move. Yet, an apprentice just starting to train can? Im impressed. Although, disappointed that a kit with that skill level won't even try to use all her skills she learned from all those other clans." Darkstar lifted his paw, slipping the white claws out of their sockets and examining them intently.

My jaw dropped,"H-how did you-"

"I'm the leader of over fifty cats. I know how to keep an eye open while I sleep." He interrupted.

I flattened my ears closing my jaw. He'd known all along, and did nothing!

Darkstar slid his claws back in their sockets and placed his paw back down, giving me an icy glare.

"I can still teach you, you know. Just because you know battle moves from many clans, you still have things to learn."

I shifted to my paws,"then teach me." I meowed crouching down.

Darkstar looked at me with an odd admiration sparking in his dark green eyes.

"I want to show you the territory first. Then we will move into some Skyclan hunting techniques. If we have time, i'll teach you some battle moves."

I raised my head flattening my ears."Fine. Can we go to the lake?" I asked.

Darkstar didn't answer, he just took the lead.

I followed him through the thick forest. A tree branch slammed into my face, making my dry bloody nose sting.

By the time it was sunhigh, we had finally gotten to the border with Nightclan.

Darkstar nostrils flared followed by a lash of his tail.

I parted my jaw, tasting the air. The strong scent of Nightclan cats made me cough in disgust. I looked out from the thick undergrowth to see clear hills stretching out till thick pine trees speckled a ways back. Five figures were making their way up the tall hill.

I lifted my ears, slightly excited.

"Stay behind me and keep your mouth shut. Do you understand?" Darkstat hissed under his breath as his head whipped to look at me. His dead serious eyes seemed to blaze into my soul.

I nodded, not wanting to talk as he took a step in front of me.

I stiffened my legs standing straight trying to see the five approaching cats.

The leading one was a black she cat with a series of scars spotting her face and bright green eyes with a black nose. Two cats flanked her side, the one on the right was an orange she cat with multiple scars but one in particular crossed over her neck nastily leading on to her leg and ending on her paw. The one on her left was a gray tom with darker tabby stripes and ice blue eyes. One of the cats was smaller, obviously an apprentice. He was brown with a large scar on his flank. The last cat was a dark gray she cat with a black underbelly and forepaws. She looked like she was thirsty for battle.

"Darkstar! Brother! What a pleasant surprise." The leading she cat meowed joyfully.

I tilted my head in shock. Brother?

"Hollystar. I see you have some new battle scars." Darkstar muttered seeming annoyed.

"And who is this? An apprentice I presume? She is quite a large one. Six moons into training?" Hollystar asked ignoring Darkstar's retort.

I was slightly shocked, but then I realized how big I must seem. I was quite a large cat, even at five moons old.

"Actually, she just started training today." Darkstar flicked his ear, staring at the she cat.

"I knew it. She looks like a soft kittypet!" The apprentice hissed.

The dark grey she cat slammed her paw across the apprentices nose, giving him a cold stare with a curled lip and the apprentice instantly flattened his ears shutting up.

I curled my lip,"I would tear your pelt off you flea bitten mouse brain!" I hissed.

Darkstar whipped around his cruel forest green eyes and his curled lip an obvious warning to shut up or he'd rip my ears off.

I gritted my teeth and me and the apprentice glared at each other furiously.

"if this is her first day of training, how does she have that scar along her side?" Hollystar meowed glaring at Darkstar with interest.

"That doesn't matter. What do you want?" Darkstar growled.

I noticed his spine fur was sticking up on end and his tail was lashing side to side as if he was prepared to fight.

I slid my claws out. Just to be prepared.

"Nothing. Is it so wrong for me to patrol my own territory?" Hollystar hissed lifting up her paw and sliding out her claws.

She licked her paw, her pupils narrowing down to tiny slits.

Darkstar lifted his paw beside his massive head, unsheathing his white claws. They glinted like thorns as the sunlight trickled through the thick trees behind them.

"I won't hesitate to use these if you even think about calling your second patrol. Did you think I wouldn't scent their presence?" Darkstar snarled.

Hollystar tilted her head,"Do you take me for a fool? We grew up together. Of course I knew you'd scent them. And you should know me." Hollystar meowed, her patrol didn't seem worried, or even ready to fight.

I flicked my ear, listening closely.

Darkstar slightly chuckled,"Well, good luck fighting Riverclan."

Hollystar gave a slight smile,"Why thank you! If you'd like to join us, you're welcomed to." She teased.

Darkstar slightly smiled as well,"I'd rather keep peace with Riverclan as long as I can."

"Well, that's too bad, your apprentice looks like she's itching to join us."

She was right. I wanted to fight. I wanted to rake my claws down flesh.

"All apprentices want to fight, it's in their blood the moment they set paw out of camp." Darkstar meowed giving me a side glance.

As we headed down the border, I heard the roaring of water and spotted the river that signaled the border between Riverclan and Skyclan.

"I want to teach you how to fish-" I leaped over Darkstar, plunging into the water, dipping my jaws into the shallow part and clenched my jaw on something slimy. I flew my head back releasing the slimy scales and heard a slap on the shore. I leaped around and pushed off the pebbly water landing on the shore behind a flopping fat fish.

I licked my whiskers collecting the water drops.

Darkstar looked slightly surprised, his paw was still in mid air as if he was going to take a step before I leaped over him.

"Impressive." he meowed as the water slipped from my fur.

"Riverclan was my favorite clan to train in." I meowed.

Darkstar nodded.

"Do I even need to teach you anything?" he asked tilting his head.

"I have no idea how to catch birds. They are way too fast. How do you do it? If you make one wrong move they fly away."

Darkstar laughed."You can do everything else, except catch birds? The one thing your clan is specialized in catching."

I flattened my ears,"It's the one clan I haven't trained in." I snapped.

Darkstar flicked his tail as we continued walking. I picked up the fish holding it in my jaws.

We came up to the border with Stormclan. There was honestly not much change between the territories. RIght now, me and Darkstar were just exploring the borders, but Skyclan territory had everything a clan would need. It was a large territory, and even had a tiny lake. We had thick undergrowth in some places, and others were clear fields. Stormclan had thick undergrowth, a couple of small rivers here and there, nothing much honestly. Both the territories have caves.

The big difference between Stormclan and Skyclan are the skills we have. Skyclan is the best, in my opinion, because we have skills in all kinds of areas, since our territory has so many of them.

We are the largest clan, do to the fact we have the largest territory. Before, we were the weakest clan, tossed out of our territory. But when the clans moved, Skyclan joined them, with only seven cats.

Now, we have over fifty and are the most successful clan in the history. All the other clans changed their names, wanting to start over. Skyclan didn't change their names for some reason.

Although we still had all the main clans, their names just changed, we had two new clans. Moonclan and Mountainclan. They live a ways away, taking the mountains for their territory.

I looked over to see Darkstar, starting to run as we came up to a fallen tree. He leaped onto the tree, and leaped again when he landed.

I tilted my head slightly and leaped onto the tree, but nearly fell off as I flinched back with fear.

My paws shuffled backwards as some dead bark chipped off, falling down into the huge ravine that lay before me.

I felt my fur bristling as I looked down, hearing the clattering of bark hitting the unscene ground many heart beats after it vanished.

I wanted to go around the ravine, but it went on into Skyclan territory as far as the eye could see. I looked over at Stormclan territory, same thing.

"You have to jump. There is only one way to avoid the ravine, and it's the camp entrance." Darkstar's yowl from the other side echoed against the ravine.

"Are you serious? Do you make all apprentices do this on their first day? What happens if they fall?" I screeched in terror, imagining a small, un trained apprentice slip and fall to their death.

"They die." Darkstar meowed, and sat down, licking his paw as if he didn't care.

I jerked back in disgust,"And you don't care? You let them jump and possibly die?"

"It's only happened once. And if you don't make it, you won't survive training. Leaping through trees is dangerous." Darkstar meowed as he lifted his tail and started grooming it.

I felt my tail fluffing up more than usual. I was… unsure what to do."

"Sc-?"

I leaped.


End file.
